I Don't Wanna Go There Anymore
by xosmithy
Summary: Bella is college-bound, and battling bulimia. When she meets the most wanted boy on campus, Edward Cullen, he tries to help her through her disease. Will love blossom between them? R&R please! A/H A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Bella's POV.**

* * *

I stepped onto the scale and waited for it to calculated my weight. It finally read, in thick black numbers, **120**. The numbers repeated in my mind, and I looked at myself in the mirror ahead of me. I was in my bathroom upstairs while Charlie was at work.

I slowly lifted my shirt up and left on my garments. Next was my pants, they slid to the floor and I continued to look at my pale body. The thing was, I didn't look like I was 120 pounds. I spun around continuously while watching myself in the mirror and staring at my legs move like Jello.

I grabbed the extra skin hanging from my arms and almost died right there. I didn't like the thought of what I was about to do. I did it anyways. I slowly walked to the white seat in the corner of the room with my plastic pink toothbrush in my left hand. I opened the lid and my face got closer to the bowl of water.

The toothbrush got closer to my lips and I forced my mouth open to let the brush in. It was cold against my tongue and easily moved to the back of my throat. The food I had eaten when I came home had come back up and sat in the toilet.

The front door slammed and I heard heavy footsteps coming up to the second floor. I wiped my mouth and started the shower in case he happened to walk in.

"Bells? You in there?" He asked as he tapped on the white bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm in the shower." I quickly took off my bra and panties and yanked the rubber band from my thick, messy, brown hair. I almost slipped as I stepped in the shower.

"Oh, uhm, alright!" He hollered back awkwardly. The shower felt good against my skin, and I rinsed my mouth for three minutes straight. I turned off the water after spending almost twenty minutes with the burning water hit my bare back.

I wrapped the towel around my body and felt my throat. It burned. Badly. I rinsed it out with cold water this time and brushed my teeth--with a different toothbrush of course.

I stepped out into the hallway when I had finished, and quietly tiptoed to my room. Stepping into my room was a relief, it was dark and cozy. The walls were deep blue and had perfect gray circles every four inches from each other. The bed sheets matched my walls, and I hopped into the bouncy Twin bed.

I closed my eyes and thought about how tomorrow was the first day of College. I was a freshman, and stressed out about living in dorms away from my family and friends. Since the divorce between Charlie and Renee, she moved out and left the big house for Dad. She moved only a few minutes away, but I still rarely saw her.

I made a check lists of things I needed for tomorrow as I dozed off.

-Books? Check.  
-Tote Bag? Check  
-Dorm Key? Check

The lists went on and on and I checked each one of them off mentally. I was quickly dreaming, and the dreams made me curious about college. Was I going to fit in? Was my room mate some crazy psychopath? Or a major jerk? Or Worse, A conceded popular girl who brought strange men, different guys every night, into the room?

College. Maybe more full of unnecessary drama than High School.

* * *

**Review NICELY please! And read my other story, "Your Gaurdian Angel." The next chapter will be longer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
****Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella! College time!" Charlie screamed as he jumped up and down on the edge of my bed. I moved my feet and accidentally kicked him off the bed.

I quickly sat up and covered my mouth, "I am so sorry, Dad!"

He came back up with messed up hair and his reading glasses crooked.

"It's fine, kiddo. You just jumpy because it is you first day of college!" He was probably more excited than I was.

It was funny to see a middle aged man jumping on top of my small bed.

It was an interesting way to start the day, but it certainly got me moving. I picked out my clothes in a rush and I, for the first time this morning, checked the time.

It read **Nine Eighteen.**

I was relieved because my orientation was only at twelve in the afternoon.

I sat on my bed for a breather, and saw the picture my friends and I had taken in one of those Photo Booths. We were having fun and going crazy in the mall, when Cassia suggested that we should get our pictures taken.

I remember it perfectly. It was in the summer and we were let loose. Cassia, Sydney, and I were best friends until they decided to part there different ways.

Sydney decided she would join the Marines, and left last year. Cassia was offered a Scholarship for Fashion Designing in _Europe_. Typical.

Yet, I'm still here. Going to Washington College, and specializing in Biology.

"Stupid freaking biology." I muttered to myself.

I got off my bed and tore down that stupid photo that meant nothing to me now. I rolled my eyes when the cell phone in my back pocket started to vibrate.

I knew who it was too; Caller ID didn't have to tell me who was ringing me at ten in the morning.

Renee, Of Course.

My mother always had to call on the special occasions, which she supposedly could not make.

Since she married that tool of a guy, Phil, she has not been to any of those occasions I call Christmas; Birthdays; Thanksgiving; Graduation; and now the first day of College.

I sighed and pulled out the slim cellular phone.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

It was not the proper way to respond to your mother, but she didn't really send the "motherly" vibe around.

She probably loves her stupid little pink poodles, which I want to kill _so_ much, more than me.

I prefer to call her Renee.

"Hi, Sweetheart." She spoke loudly into the speaker.

I considered if I should snap back with sarcasm or actually attempt to be nice. I went with nice. If I chose sarcasm, it would bring my whole day down. I will not let Renee ruin my first day.

I gritted my teeth but managed to get the words out.

"What's up, Renee?" I said in the nicest possible way.

She made a tisk sound, and answered. "Now, what ever happened to 'Hi, Mother, How was your morning? How's Phil? I'm so happy to be talking to you.' Hmm? I miss that."

"I'm hanging up now." I told her--knowing she would not allow it, and god forbid call Charlie.

"No, no, don't. Please?" I was about to shut the phone, but I decided to at least see what she wanted.

"Then what?" I asked impatient. I continued to pack my things into the large, black, leather, suitcase.

"Are you nervous for your first day of school?" She asked.

"No, I'm broken down because where I'm at, I cannot receive your pleasing calls." I said sarcastically.

"Aw, Its okay sweetie." Ugh. She obviously did not pick up on the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, while she continued to drone on.

"Renee called me this morning." I told Charlie. Driving to the college would take a long time, so I brought up Renee.

He seemed uncomfortable. "Oh yeah? That's...nice, I guess." He said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not really, but alright." He chuckled, and asked.

"What'd she say?" He asked, sounding curious.

"What didn't she say? She's Renee." I laughed, and he looked at me with serious eyes.

"She is still your mother, Bells." He told me, while resting his hand on my knee. He pulled it away and it fell against the steering wheel.

"I know. She doesn't act like one, though. She lives down the street from us and can't stop in at least once a month?" I sighed and the conversation dropped.

It stayed quiet, except for the music in the background, until we had gotten to the college parking lot. It was full of cars, and I got out of the car as it stopped.

I could not wait to start, and get away from Renee's stupid phone calls about Phil, and my stupid room filled with memories of my old friends Cassia and Sydney and others.

* * *

_**Please Review. Read my other story "Your Guardian Angel", too please. Thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Bella's P.O.V.

"No mushy stuff, right Dad?" I asked--almost begging.

"None." He promised, while wiping a tear from his right eye.

"Dad, I seriously am going to be fine. It is college, what could possibly go wrong here?" I asked.

I suddenly saw a chubby college kid, with five other guys following behind, carrying a keg around campus and go up the stairs I was about to walk myself. While they ran they screamed,

"Party time, Fresh-man-o's! Let's go already!" I turned back to face my father and his face had turned to shock.  
I hugged him and said, "What'd you expect? Its college."

I smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Daddy." I told him as I slightly turned my back away.

"See you, Bella." He watched me walk up the stairs with my luggage in my hands and arms. He headed back to the car.

I walked up the steep stairs that led to the hallway of dorms. Silly string was everywhere, and balloons were being tossed around. A rough football had landed in my hand and I saw a bunch of boys charging at me.

"Crap..." I muttered to myself. I dropped the ball quickly and ducked while they attacked it.

I swiftly peeked into rooms to see what kind of people were on my floor, and they were all maniacs. I was now scared of college. Everything I heard about it being peaceful and calm had all been a lie. I was lied too. This College isn't the place of dreams, its living Hell.

The last room I peeked in was of a boy's. It was the nicest, and the most soothing of all. I stepped inside, honestly curious, and I stumbled into the boy who had been assigned to the room.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, trying to pick up my suitcases that I had dropped. I was stuttering, and I realized that he was already on the ground picking my things up.

"Thanks, I am sorry. Your room just seems to be..." I trailed off looking into his dark green eyes. His hair was bronze, and was flipped every which way. He almost looked, kind of sexy. It was odd for me to think of a guy this way, when I didn't know him at all, and, he didn't know me.

"Calming." I finished. His smile turned crooked, and I didn't want to leave. I wanted to sit on the bed and get to know him. I wanted to know his name, and find out what his classes were. I just wanted to stay here, with him.

"Yeah, it can be pretty loud out there. Especially on the first day, sometimes the juniors and seniors get out of hand with the beer, and stuff. I nodded, watching his perfectly straight, white teeth glow as he talked to me.

"Do you need help finding your dorm? I'm pretty much unpacked; I could assist you on finding your dorm. If you would like me too, that is." I nodded my head fiercely, and waited for words to actually come out.

"Yeah, I would love that. Thank you so much...." I said--looking around his room, and waiting for his name.

"Edward." He replied in his deep, God of a voice. Edward. Nice.

"Right. Thank you, Edward." I said again.

"No problem..." He told me, waiting for my name, as well...

"Isabella, well, Bella. Yeah. Bella." I said, still hesitating. I felt the heat fill my cheeks.

He smiled and asked for my Dorm number.

"Er, **193**." I showed him the numbers on the paper from orientation, and he smirked at me.

"Uhm, wow, I'm sorry." He said.

I was confused, "Wait. What?" I asked pathetically. I bit my lip, and afraid that he wouldn't help me.

He laughed sharply, "It's just, that is my sister's dorm. That is what I am sorry about." He looked back into my eyes.

"How so?" I asked. I adjusted the straps from my back pack and Edward took both, my backpack and my suitcase in my hands.

"Thank's." I said.

"She is just not the most subtle person you've met in your lifetime. How about you meet my annoying, small, preppy sister, now hmm?" He asked. I laughed and he headed out the door.

I followed him and his scent traveled behind him. He had a sweet kind of smell to him, which lingered over his body.

"So, trying out for any sororities?" He asked me.

"Nah, I'm not the prissy, uniform wearing, obnoxious kind of person." He looked back at me with serious eyes and said,

"I'm joining the sorority." My eyes went wide, and I started to apologize when he laughed.

"I am just kidding, Bella. I'm not that type either." He told me. I sighed out my relief, and he chuckled while spreading out the crowd in the hallway.

He held all of my things in his left hand. I would need my dad to help me, and Edward could carry them with only one hand.

I had just noticed that he had on a black collared shirt, and dark blue jeans. His boots were brown and clean. The veins were slightly popping out of Edward's hands as he lifted the bags through out the wide halls.

He stopped at the door that had gold, script numbers on it.

"And here we are. Are you ready to meet the most annoying girl you will in your stay at college?"

I laughed at his facial expressions as he assured me that I was for surely going to commit suicide after spending a couple hours with her. She apparently was a shopaholic. Edward told me that his roommates would be in soon.

Edward also told me that Alice was dating his roommate Jasper, and Rosalie was dating Edward's other roommate Emmett. He said that they would hang out a lot in my dorm, and that Edward may drift in the room occasionally.

I almost squealed when he said that.

"The other one, Rosalie, way more calm. You'll be able to tell them apart." He opened the door, and the wave of poperi hit Edward and I, both.

I coughed and saw the two beautiful women inside the large, four bed, space. I put on an awkward smile as I walked through the door, with Edward behind me.

_**Please Review. I had a lot of fun writing this Chapter. Of Course I had to put Jasper and Alice together and same with Rosalie and Emmett. It wouldn't be the same. Thank you all for reading. I appreciate it a lot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Bella's POV.

"You must be Bella." The spiky, black haired, girl said.

She held out her hand and I shook it, tentively. Her hand was soft and gentle and very tan.

"Yeah, er, Alice?" I guessed. She smiled and let my hand go.

"I'm assuming that Edward has talked about me?"

"Small part." I replied.

I bit my lip when I saw Rosalie. She had a goddess figure and her hand was placed on her slim hip. I wasn't sure whether to bow to her or not. I waved awkwardly and she rolled her eyes.

I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back. It was red hot against my skin.

"Rose," Edward warned her. She left the room in a hurry, and nearly slammed the door.

"Sorry," Alice apologized for her sister. "It's really nothing personal....She likes you." Alice assured me.

"Yeah, Rose is just a little angry; she doesn't really want another roommate." He told me. "I'm not sure why you guys are all in the same dorm, there are only suppose to be two people per room.

"Uhm, okay." I said with pain stinging my every word. "That's fine. I'm sorry."

I only just got here and am not welcome. Wow, way to make my day.

"There isn't even a third bed in here...." Edward said to himself. "Where is Bella suppose to sleep, then?" He asked out loud this time.

"I have no idea, actually." Alice said. I was figiting with my hands, and my feet could not keep still. I was probably red in the face due to the stress from Edward and Alice worrying about where I sleep.

I finally spoke up. "It's fine, I can certainly sleep on the floor. I really do not mind." Alice was considering it and Edward gave her a horrified look.

"No! Alice, she can't sleep on the floor." He scolded Alice.

"....Right, of course not. She can't sleep on the floor." She echoed Edward.

"Well," he said gently, speaking quietly at first, almost not sure if he should say his question. "Why don't you just stay in my dorm?"

"I do have two beds and nobody else was assigned to the room with me. It's perfect." Edward had answered my prayers. Sharing a dorm with Edward would be amazing. I screamed in my mind.

"That, surprisingly, might be best." Alice agreed. "I'm not completely sure that you will be safe at nights. Rose might try and suffocate you with her pillow." She bit her lip and my face turned alert.

"Joking." She added. "I hope." She crossed her arms and I looked up at Edward.

"Well, I guess I could stay in your dorm. Thanks." I told him.

He took my suitcases and backpacks from my shoulder and touched the small of my back again.

We headed back down the hall, and he stopped at his door.

He shoved the key into the key hole and turned his hand. The door swung open with the touch of Edward's pale fingers.

The classical music playing on the computer swarmed around my head. Classical music was great and I was hoping that he played it a lot. If he did not, I would.

The beds were the first things I noticed in the room. They were very close together, not that it was a problem. I smiled and he set the bags on the bed.

"This will be your bed." He said. "Unless you would prefer the other bed-?" Edward asked.

"No, no, this is fine. Thanks so much Edward." I told him gratefully.

"Not a problem. I am happy to be sharing a dorm with you." He hugged me gently and told me he would put on my sheets for me. As he put them on, I unloaded my clothes into the bureau by the side of the room.

We had two separate ones, and everything fit nicely. His PC was all ready, and hooked up on his desk.

"You can use it too, it does not matter." He shrugged. I felt so welcome here, and his room was nice, large, and dark.

"You really don't have to do this." I told him.

"And, you really don't have to sleep on the floor." He said with a crooked smile planted on his face.

I looked out the window and saw the darkness creep over. Edward's alarm clock had read eight at night. I was shocked. This had taken way longer than I expected.

As Edward and I climbed into our separate beds, I thought about tomorrow.

Orientation was in the afternoon, and we would be shown around campus. Edward turned off the lamp that was sitting on his night stand.

My sheets felt good against my skin, and the music was still playing. I closed my eyes, but Edward spoke in a low voice.

"Are you awake?" He asked.

I laughed in my mind.

"Of course, I just got into bed....Are you awake, Edward?" I asked him--with slight humor in my voice.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"Any siblings?" he asked me randomly.

"Nope, just me."

"Lucky, I was surrounded in a house with crazed teenage girls who screamed all the time and did cheers." He said.

"I hate cheerleaders." We both said in unison.

We laughed and he yawned.

"Goodnight, Bella." He told me.

"Night, Edward." I replied with butterflies in my stomach. My heartbeat was racing and I was afraid he would hear. I could hear him turn over to face the wall and I closed my eyes once again.

The music got softer and made me fall asleep quicker.

_Please Review. Romance is going fast, I know, but I couldn't resist putting Edward's hand on her back. Please read "Your Guardian Angel.", too. Thanks._


End file.
